Criminal Hives
by Psykic Ninja
Summary: A ruthless crime lord is the governor of this world, controlling everything. The Adeptus Administratum, fearing a future succession from the Imperium is determined to stop it, they insert a team of ex criminals to defeat the governor. However, with complete control over the populous and an army at his command, it may well be impossible. But these people were chosen for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The large vessel moved silently through space, it was a dull grey with the double headed eagle emblazoned on the side, there was nothing on the outside to show that it was anything other than a war ship of the Imperial Navy. Inside to, there was a force of fifteen thousand crew men, from captain to lowliest private. It's weapons were currently offline, resting in their cradles. Many thousands of these ships patrolled the Imperium of man daily, but this ship had a specific destination in mind.

The war room was filled with a strange assortment of individuals, even for the Imperium of man. In the corner stood a man with huge muscles, indeed he seemed to have extra bodies coming out of his shoulders instead of arms. He was bald with a square jaw, small dark eyes and three scar lines, which looked like they came from a claw. Next, their eyes darting between every other person in the room, was a small man, their eyes were a bright blue, he had short cropped blonde hair, but it was extremely messy, the first opinion that would be formed of this man would be that he was a drug addict looking for his next fix. The others ranged from small to tall, wide to skinny, short haired to long haired. The tension was building, no one had spoken since they entered, the only sound was the tapping of the servitors wired into the various consoles around the room, as they mindlessly worked on their assigned tasks. It was then, just as it felt like the occupants were about to start fighting each other, that the doors opened.

In stepped a tall thin upright man, with a pointed nose, his hair was greying and slick. He was wearing a neatly pressed cloak, with an insignia in the shape of the letter I with symbol similar to a serpent near the top. Underneath, just visible, were robes of a very light grey. Either side of him were two huge men, in hooded black cloaks, clearly bodyguards of some sort. Everyone looked at him, bar the servitors who carried on their tasks unabated. Most of the strange group regarded the new figure with distaste but the drug addict looked on with fear as the man stepped up to the circular projector in the middle of the room. In a quiet voice with the texture of felt he said, 'I think it is about time you were told why you are here'. Several of the members looked around at him; clearly they had been thinking the same thing. 'Let us start', he continued in the same voice as before, 'with why we chose you for this assignment'.

He was about to continue when the huge man asked, in a deep, gruff voice 'You drag us here with no explanation as to why, put us in this cramped space and now treat us as your personal strike team, just who are you?'

The recent entrant turned his head slowly toward the man then gave a small smile, 'of course, where are my manners. I am Aloysius Ynerlich of the Adeptus Administratum, second only to the Master of the Administratum himself'. A stunned silence hit the room; the man who had just entered a room full of simple combat personnel was next in line to become the most politically powerful man in the whole Imperium. 'Now I will continue, you have been assembled because your skills have been judged most useful in accomplishing the mission goals I am about to give you, once I have given these goals I will explain why you are useful and answer any questions, clear?' There was no noise, everyone, even the less intelligent were able to tell that, so much as insult the man's shoes you were dead.

'The mission' Aloysius continued, 'is this world, we call it Crime Spires'. He nodded at the servitor controlling the central projector and a flickering image of a hive world was shown. 'The so called "governor" of this world is this man, Teneb Gaul', as he spoke the image changed to show a man in Imperial robes. 'He must be removed, you are to do it'. While none of the others could ask either of the obvious questions, Aloysius went to do just that. The world is known as Crime Spires because the people who hold the power on this world are not imperial representatives; they are crime lords, including the governor. Normally the Departmento Munitorum would handle this, but the world still pays its tithes so they will do nothing. The reason we are taking action is because recently they have been sending fewer defence missiles to the other worlds in the subsector, I believe that he is hoarding them to one day succeed from the Imperium. This world's forges are one of the key producers of these missiles; we cannot afford to lose it', he looked around to make sure that all the others were taking in what he was saying. Satisfied, he continued, 'It will not be easy, he has an army of criminals, mercenaries and war beasts protecting him, being the head of the Gaul Cartel has practically given him a whole spire to control, in fact the only other competitors he has on world are the Rathe syndicate, who control another spire'.

He paused to allow all the information to sink in; a dozen people were going to bring down an entire criminal empire. 'The way you will achieve this', Ynerlich carried on after a few seconds, 'is by using this'. He clicked his fingers and two more servitors entered, carrying a crate between them, they set it down and left. It opened to reveal a parcel, a gun and large beast, the size of a lion trapped in a cage, it was currently asleep. 'This', Aloysius indicated the parcel, 'is a new drug we have formulated, we call it Formula 41, it is a highly addictive substance and, more crucially, it is not on the market'. Next he pointed at the gun, 'these are las guns adapted for street fighting', finally he turned t the strange creature in it's cage. 'This is a rift lurker, ripper-claw'. The beast had diamond sharp claws and fangs, its hide was thick and tough as permacrete and the eyes on the side of it's head indicated it as a predator.

'You will use the drug to take over the market dominated by the Gaul Cartel, the weapons you will supply to his rivals and this beast is to compete in the beast fighting pits. This way, you will cut his funds, arm his enemies and kill his pets, this should either weaken him to the point of his own downfall or get you an audience with him so you can kill him, any questions?'

The huge man raised one meaty arm, 'you still haven't explained why you chose us my lord'.

'I will explain that now, you Talos possess great strength and are physically intimidating, both vital assets in the underworld', next he pointed at the drug addict, 'Hylus here was one of the two people who brought this world in to my scope, he is a former drug addict and knows how to properly implement the trade. The other was Katei here', he pointed at an attractive woman, with pale skin, red shoulder length hair and piercing green eyes, 'she knows her way around the pit fighting and will be the owner of ripper-claw, directing that front'.

Next were two people dressed as merchants, 'this is Markus and Alek, they know how the black market works and are charismatic enough to sell anything, they will be the head of the gun distribution'. The two merchants nodded and grinned, Markus had short black hair and a slim figure, Alek was more muscular but had a large moustache and untidy blonde hair.

Next up was a group of 4 men; they had identical tattoos on their left shoulder, a skull split symmetrically down to the chin, with an eagle flying out of the hole. 'This is Ulrik', the one with a bright orange Mohican nodded, 'Gren', a bald man, slighter of build than the others bowed slightly, 'Dominik', The tallest of the four with a thin angular face and rust coloured hair tied back in a pony tail smiled, he projected an aura of knowledge and calmness. 'And Fynn', broad shouldered and hunched over, Fynn mearly grunted in acknowledgement.

'This one is Mye', a small teenager, barely up to Talos' waist timidly moved forward, her hair was golden and her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

The final pair consisted of two men who you would never pick out in a crowd, not too tall, not too short; both had brown hair and eyes and stood completely normally, if you had to guess they were crate lifters in some forge. 'This is Frankis and Georg'.

After a few minutes of examining the others they looked over at Ynerlich again to receive more information. 'The reason I selected you was that, apart from Katei here, you are all facing the arbites death charge, this is your chance for redemption, in both the eyes of the Imperium, and the Emperor'. They all looked down in shame at these words; it was a few minutes before Ynerlich spoke again, this time about the mission itself.

'In order to accomplish this goal as quickly as possible, you will split up into three groups. The first will consist of Katei, Talos, Fynn and Gren, you will run the pit fighting operation with ripper-claw here, Katei is in charge as she knows the ropes'. Those four grouped up and headed to one side of the room. 'The next group is Hylus Frankis and Georg, you will begin to dominate the drug trade in the spire', those three moved out to another side of the room. The final group is Dominik, Ulrik, Markus and Alek, you will be directing the sale of the weapons'. They also grouped which left Mye on her own. 'Mye you have been entered into the governor's slave force, you will provide the group information from the inside via vox'. She nodded, apparently she had been told before hand of her duties, as she didn't look at all worried about having to be the slave to a crime lord. 'Dominik', he looked over at Ynerlich, 'my duties call me away, I will keep in contact but you are the commander on the ground'. Dominik nodded silently. 'Well then we should be arriving shortly, gather your possessions, when we arrive we are to pick up this year's tithe, you will deploy and begin operations during our docking time, these are the co-ordinates of your safehouse, good luck, and may the Emperor be with you'.

The group left the room to get their weapons and supplies while Ynerlich opened a vox channel to the bridge, 'captain, begin warp jump'.

The space around the world was filled with vessels of all shapes and sizes, so much so that no one would pay any attention to an Imperial cruiser. As they got closer the captain sent down the vox message requesting the tithes be sent up to join the cruiser. Meanwhile in the cargo bay the dozen individuals this time fully equipped with weapons and armour. When the signal was given they all got into an unmarked Valkyrie and then, when the doors opened to admit the supplies coming in from the planet below, the left and headed for an available landing pad.

About ¾ of the way up the Gaul spire, the Valkyrie found an unoccupied landing pad and descended, when it landed the twelve people left into the darkness of the night. The only illumination came from the lights of the spire itself. Entering the canopy of the spires streets the group made their way toward their safe house. Despite the lateness of the hour thousands of people still walked the streets. Dominik ordered Talos to go in front, that cleared the route a bit as people quickly moved out of the way of the hulking man with a huge sword strapped across his back.

Soon enough they found the safe house and got inside. It was very utilitarian, basic cooking facilities, a line of terminals showing camera feeds and other information, against one wall were a large amount of sleeping cots and blankets.

Dominik stepped up, surveyed the room and turned to face the others, 'okay get some rest, we start our destabilisation tomorrow'.

_The next day_

They all woke with the siren from the spire that signalled the start of the working day. Groaning they rolled of their cots and pulled on their clothes and armour as well as picking up their weapons. The pit fighting group was the first to be ready so they bade the others well and left, Mye in tow; they were to drop her of on the way to the arena.

They arrived at the entrance of the upper levels two hours later, the streets were crowded, even Talos couldn't part them easily. The guards at the door looked at Talos unimpressed, rifles crooked in their arms. The boss, a surly man with a lasgun walked up to them, 'the upper levels are barred, state your purpose'.

Gren responded in a simpering submissive voice, 'good sir, we are making a slave delivery as scheduled'. He indicated Mye who was dressed in revealing golden clothing. The boss looked at her with narrowed eyes before heading to his post and tapping the button on the vox, a deep commanding voice answered.

'What is it?'

'Jarek, sir, is there a slave due for delivery today?'

'Lemme check', a few seconds passed before he answered, 'yeah some girl, short, blonde hair, if you got her, let her through, but no-one else, bring her to me an' Garno for inspection'.

Katei said forcefully, 'this is overstepping your authority, we need to see her safely in'.

The man called Jarek simply said, 'I am the governor's security chief, and this is completely in my authority'. He then cut the line.

'You heard the man', the leader said to two of his men, 'bring her to the bosses'.

After watching Mye get taken to into the upper levels, the put fighter group walked for what felt like miles until they arrived at another building with what seemed like a battalion of Gaul Cartel guards around it, the pit fighter entrance signup. Getting into character, Talos drew his huge sword and Gren and Fynn cradled shotguns in their arms as Katei moved forwards. The bored woman behind the desk was stamping on paper forms when they went up to her. The room was filled with other groups and their caged beasts; as such they didn't draw too much attention to themselves. Katei confidently leaned on the desk and waved a hand in front of the woman's face. 'We're here to sign up'.

'Name of your animal', she sounded like she had asked the same question a hundred times already.

'Ripper-claw'.

'Would you like to pay for rent of one of the onsite cages or keep him yourself'?

'We'll keep him with us thanks'.

After a quick inspection and several photos they were entered for the tournament, first round beginning the next day. Knowing that they had to keep their beast safe from the interference of other teams, Katei instructed the group to return to the safe house for the day.

_Weapon sales (Dominik Ulrik Marcus and Alek)_

Making their way to the deepest parts of the spire, the team got ready to perform their roles, Ulrik and Dominik would be the bodyguards, clad in carapace armour, Ulrik had a shotgun hanging from his grip while Dominik had one of the powered up lasguns they were selling strapped to his back.

This part of the spire was the seediest, the private army of the cartel barely had any influence down here, but they still controlled the major crime centres, red light district, gambling alley, all dominated by the cartel because none of the gangs had the strength to push them out, their mission was to give them that strength.

When they found a spot near regular gang battlegrounds that was suitable they set up hundreds of poster in the district with an offer, tell us how many guns you want, we bring them next day, you bring the funding.

It was successful; they got four gangs approaching them with offers for weapons. Returning to their safe house they prepared to drop off the guns.

_Drug squad (Hylus, Frankis and Georg)_

This part of the spire was more devoid of life than any other; the people who they saw were all twitching and looking at the floor vacantly whilst muttering incoherently. Either that or hurrying past quickly head lowered and not making eye contact. The dim lights flickered and wild animals prowled starving and violent.

Frankis didn't like this; these streets were perfect to be ambushed by cartel forces. Almost as though he was reading Frankis' thoughts, Hylus said, 'the cartel forces down here are limited to protecting the drug stashes and distribution centres, it is the drugs themselves that suppress the populace'. He put out his hand to stop them and peered around the corner. 'Speaking of which, there is one right here'.

Frankis looked around the corner and saw two Cartel guards standing outside a door, inside you could just make out storage crates. Hylus then explained why they were here, 'before we can implement our own formula we need to disrupt theirs, if we get in there we can sabotage their drug, make it lose it's potency, opening up the market for our own'.

'Why not just burn it?' asked Georg.

'They'll just make more', Hylus responded. 'Now why don't you two take out those guards and we can proceed from...' Frankis picked him up by the collar of his tunic and slammed him against the wall.

'Let's get one thing straight kid', he spat, 'I am here for my own redemption and because that Ynerlich guy ordered it, me and my brother', he jerked him head at Georg, 'are not here to kill on your whim, and I find it despicable that I have to protect your sorry hide, but you will give us information and we will handle stuff like this, got it?' Hylus, wide eyed opened his mouth; no noise came out so he closed it and nodded. 'Good, now you go and distract them and we'll deal with them'. Georg pulled of his sniper rifle while Frankis readied his lasgun.

'What do you mean distract them'? Frankis kicked him around the corner, into eye view of the two guards.

'What are you doin' 'ere maggot', one of the guards snarled, 'this street is off limits', they both started toward him and Hylus gulped.

'I was... that is to say... what I mean is...'

'What you mean is,' said the other guard, 'that you're never coming back'.

'Exactly', Hylus turned and was about to run back around the corner when the second guard spoke again.

'But you ain't going back either'. He raised his gun. A gun-shot then sounded and the guard hit the floor about a metre in front of his brains. The other guard looked at the spinal cord emerging from the second guards shoulders then whipped his head to look at Hylus, before he could do anything however, the crackle of a las shot permeated the air and the hiss of burning skin and clothing was heard as he fell back with a black hole in his shirt. His head jerked back as a second las shot went straight through his skull.

Frankis emerged from around the corner and said, without a second glance at the corpses, 'go do your stuff'.

_Back at the safehouse_

'So, let's here the status report', Dominik said as they all sat in a circle. 'Let's start with you Katei'.

'We managed to drop of Mye, couldn't see her through the gate though, the head of the security force didn't allow it. Also we got our entry into the pit fighting tournament and are set to begin tomorrow'.

'Very good, is Ripper-claw ready?'

'He will be'.

'Okay then we managed to get a few deals organised and can begin selling our "goods" tomorrow, so that leaves you Frankis'.

'We have contaminated the cartel's drug stache, soon there will be a niche in the market for a new drug'.

'Well done', said Dominik, 'and if she makes it Mye should report any second now'. Indeed a few seconds later Mye's image emerged on the holographic projector.

'I'm here to report', her timid voice spoke as her hands fidgeted in front of her, she was still wearing her slave garb. 'I have managed to get a good position; I am the personal assistant of Jarek, the head of security and grand general of the governor's armies. I can get all sorts of information from him'.

'Very good Mye', Dominik replied, 'but how about...'

'Sorry got to go, he's coming and if he catches me on his communicator I'm dead'. The transmission was them cut.

After a few seconds, in which several of the group yawned widely, Dominik said, 'we couldn't have asked for a better first day, but our second won't be as successful if we don't get some sleep, remember how early the siren was, bed now'. With that the group stumbled to their cots and fell into a doze.


	2. Two days and a civil war

The rousing siren once again woke the group from their slumber. Still not used to it several pulled their pillows over their ears in an attempt to block out the sound. A few managed to roll out of the bed and put on their gear; they then pulled up the others and headed for their destinations.

The Arena was huge, the size of the Emperor's cathedral, littered with a detritus of sand and bone, there were gates all around the sides where the fighters would enter from. The raised seats could fit thousands of spectators, with a box specially reserved for the governor. It was so tall that no one would be able to see him without aid from scopes. Right now the activity in the arena was merely the remains of a carcass being dragged of while the winning beast was being forced back into his cage by his handlers. Looking on uncaringly, Talos leaned against the frame of the gate, his arms crossed, the snarling of Ripper-claw was the only sound that filled the dark room on the side of the Arena. To soothe Ripper-claw, Katei reached through the bars and stroked his scales, for some reason that always seemed to calm the beast as it shuddered and hunkered down, like an obedient dog. Fynn and Gren were sitting down. Gren was chucking rocks at the wall and watching them bounce back to his hand. Fynn was sitting, arms folded against the wall, a brimmed hat pulled low trying to get some more sleep, given that they had an early wake up call.

Then the official entered, flanked by two cartel guards, the official was checking a list while the two guards headed to and opened the gate. Looking up from his list the official said 'you're up next wake your beast, bring the cage to the gate and we'll open it'. Katei nodded and reached into the cage to rouse the beast, when she was done Talos dragged the cage toward the gate and got ready to open it.

One of the guards opened the gate and Talos pulled the cage open. Ripper-claw stalked out, snarling into the bright imitation light, looking around he watched as a gate on the opposite side opened and a bipedal, hunched fur covered beast slunk into the arena.

It was about a minute before the _"contestants" _noticed each other and another minute before they registered the other as a threat. Snarling they prowled around each other the crowd was so silent it was palpable, they were eager for blood. The bi-pedalled one took one step forward, and that was when Ripper-claw struck. Leaping forward he sank his claws into the beasts chest and began savaging it with his fangs. The other beast was made of stronger stuff however, and landed a series of blows that forced Ripper-claw to release it's grip and drop to the floor. Retreating under the huge monsters onslaught of blows Ripper-claw started racing in circles around the slower beast. The large one could not trace Ripper-claw and was becoming dizzy. Then Ripper-claw leapt in again this time he leapt higher and managed to latch onto the beast's shoulders. The beast bucked and roared trying to dislodge him, but, despite being gashed across one flank, Ripper-claw, tore into the beasts exposed neck and ripped he flesh away. A sea of blood and muscle poured out as the beast fell to it's knees. But Ripper-claw wasn't finished yet and, with a huge roar that silenced the baying crowd, it slashed it's claw across the beasts belly, which opened and released the contents of the beasts stomach onto the arena floor. It as a testament to the strength of the beasts stomach acids that it's skin was already starting to dissolve. Ripper-claw, who had been in front of the beast when it' stomach was opened, was walking with it's front left paw of the ground as some of the acid had landed on it.

The crowd began yelling again, some out of sheer sadistic pleasure of blood, others because they had won bet with their friends over who won. As such the official could barely be heard as he announced the winner. As the group entered the ring, Talos dragging the cage behind them, Katei quickly walked over to the injured beast and inspected the claw, all the while soothing it with light strokes and whispers. Nodding to Talos they walked the beast into the cave and dragged it out.

When they left Katei was relieved to hear that they had a week before their next match, it would be time for her to inspect and heal the claw before it was to be used again. They returned to the hideout, hoping the other teams were more successful.

Dominik held up his hand, silently ordering a halt. 'Smell that Ulrik?'

'Yeah', he replied pulling out his lasgun, 'blood'. They all drew their weapons, Ulrik had switched his shotgun to a more versatile lasgun, just like Dominik's and Markus and Alek had drawn las pistols from under their cloaks. They were now all listening intently for the slightest trace of a sound and that was when they heard weapons being discharged not too far away. They quickly but quietly moved to investigate. At the corner of one street they halted, las fire hitting the walls as it missed whatever it had been shot at and hit the wall behind it, dust crumbling of the bricks. Peering around Dominik saw a scene of devastation.

Dozens of perforated, mangled corpses littered the wide main street as members of a large gang were locked in combat with Cartel troops. The Cartel appeared to have the upper hand as they had gunned down all gang members in the open with the remainder in cover, firing pot shots at the enemy. Then one gang member hurled a makeshift explosive at a burned out transport, behind which several Cartel gunmen were pinning the gangers. It went off with a boom that was barely audible over the screams and gunfire. However several limbs returned to earth. Then fire from a defensible vantage point over the battlefield hit several Cartel troops, causing the rest to duck behind cover, the gangs used this chance to advance on the Cartel forces, however the snipers were silenced when their vantage point was hosed by explosive bolts from what sounded like a heavy bolter, leaving fist sized craters in the wall and no response from the snipers. Then the cartel forces rose again and caught the gangs in the open, killing several before they made it back to cover. Then to the horror of the gangsters the heavy bolter that had slaughtered the snipers was set up o the makeshift barricade that the Cartel was using. It managed to clear two cover spots of gangsters before a large man stepped up and ordered a halt. He was decked in the red and black of the Cartel forces but a silver stripe down one of his sleeves identified him as an officer. 'That was a warning', he yelled, 'the cartel tolerates you so long as you don't overstep your boundaries!'

After the Cartel troops had withdrawn the gang members started collecting the weapons of the fallen and putting them into a pile, ready to be taken away with them when they left. What looked like the leader started yelling out instructions about being ready to move. 'Was this gang one of them?' Alek asked Markus, who nodded and walked up to the leader.

'Yosef?' the gang leader turned around.

'What?'

'I believe you ordered a shipment from us yesterday, guns'.

The gang leader was stunned. 'Man, you weren't kidding about the next day were you.' Markus and Alek shook their heads. 'Do you have it?' Dominik and Ulrik dragged the huge crate over to them.

'150 Hive pattern las guns as ordered', said Alek Opening the crate to reveal them. The payment had already been settled so the group turned to leave.

'Hang on', said Yosef 'you ain't going 'til I have checked all these guns'.

'Sir', it was Alek again, 'if we gave you a shipment of shit guns that don't work, we'd never make another sale, what would we get out of doing that?'

After a few moments the boss said, 'fine, but if you have you will die before you set one toe back in this sector of the hive'.

'I thought cartel forces didn't bother with controlling this part of the hive?' Dominik said suddenly.

'Every so often they hit the gangs hard', Yosef explained, 'they don't want another gang rising to power the same way they did, now if you don't mind I have to get this mess cleaned up'. He walked away.

'How many more today?' asked Alek.

'Four' replied Dominik and they set of to the next sale.

_Drug factory_

'You gotta be kidding'. Georg looked at the high walls that defended the compound. Turning to Hylus he demanded, 'you want us to break into this place!'

'I have readied a formula that utterly ruins the drugs, the only way to make sure it gets to the whole supply is by putting it in at the factories, and this is the main one'. Hylus replied calmly.

'I don't like the look of it' said Frankis. 'I see armed guards, dogs, shock fences, cameras; everything a place needs to prevent an infiltration'.

'I've gotten in before', replied Hylus quietly. The others whipped around.

'How?' asked Georg.

'I helped synthesize the original drug in there'.

Frankis looked away again, 'so you walked in the front door, not really an option for us'.

'No but I didn't leave that way', they looked at him again. 'To keep the drug's secrets hidden, the cartel tried to kill us all, I escaped through tunnels underneath. Which, unless I am much mistaken, also run right underneath this building here'. He patted the building next to them. 'Follow me'. He led them inside the building to the basement where they found a grate that opened. Dropping inside the first thing they were hit by was the smell.

'Emperor above, what is that!' George stated as he covered both his mouth and nose in an effort to keep out the stench.

'Wasn't here last time', replied a Hylus through a hacking cough.

'Shut up and put these on'. Frankis had pulled three rebreathers from his pack and tossed them one each before putting his own on.

With the noxious fumes kept out the trio made their way along the tunnel until they reached the end of it. Looking up they saw another grate, getting on Georg's shoulders Frankis punched the grate up and climbed up, he then pulled up Hylus, who was being held up by Georg, before pulling his brother up as well.

They pulled of their rebreathers in the breathable yet still stale air. They were in what appeared to be a storage room, heavy duty crates dotted the walls and a single door led out into what they presumed was the main complex. Peering out of the door, the trio slipped quickly and quietly along the corridor, weapons drawn. Suddenly they heard a patrol coming by and slipped into the shadowy corner behind the door. Three cartel guards on patrol came by and Frankis, signed to Georg to kill them, but without blood. The two brothers stepped up behind the two guards at the back and swiftly brought their hands around their necks and snapped them. The spasming bodies fell to the ground as the third guard whipped around. Frankis quickly gave a knife hand chop across the throat, both to silence any cries, despite the din of the factory, and to incapacitate him before snapping his neck to.

The trio dragged the corpses into the storage room and dumped them down the grate after stripping them of their uniforms. Putting them on, they had to roll up Hylus' sleeves and trouser legs o they fit, they returned to the corridor. 'Do you remember where you need to go?' Frankis asked Hylus, who nodded. 'Lead us there, walk with purpose, do not make them think that we don't know what we are doing', another nod.

They left the corridor and found themselves in a huge room. A large conveyor belt was churning out everything from Chimeras to sofas. 'I thought this was a drug factory?' Georg asked in a whisper, barely audible over the clanking and churning of the machinery.

'They must have expanded. Don't worry; I can still get us there'. Hylus replied. 'The drug equipment was highly specialised, they won't change it to something else'.

'Lead the way'.

They headed through the room and, about five minutes later, went through a door on the other side. Up two flights of stairs and along another corridor, they then exited onto a catwalk, above the large room with the loud machinery. Halfway along was a path to the side which ended in a door, they went through it and found themselves in a deserted, pristine white room. Hylus took of his guards jacket and dropped it on the floor. Pulling his pack in front of him he pulled out a portable terminal and connected it to the computers in the room. 'I need to get into their system, then I alter the commands to sabotage the drug'.

'Get on with it, Georg', Frankis turned to his brother and continued. 'create a distraction, flashy and loud, make sure they don't come here'. Georg nodded, hefted his sniper rifle, and exited again. Frankis checked his autogun, it seemed more suitable for infiltration than a lasgun. Hylus tapped keys to get into their systems, it was silence when the whole building shook. Both men tumbed to the ground, Frankis was first to his feet, training his sights on the door. But it was only Georg, who walked back through.

'I hit one of the components on their large vats.' He explained, 'it overloaded'.

'Good', interjected the recently righted Hylus, 'quite the distraction'. He sat himself down in front of his console and tapped away again. Ten minutes later a beeping was heard, and Hylus said 'done', before packing up his equipment, and then they left.

Sirens were blaring and guards were running left right and centre. 'We'll have to go another way out', said Frankis, 'we can't go through that room again'.

'Hey', Hylus and Frankis looked over at Georg. 'Ever wanted to travel in style?' he asked, pointing to a sign with _VIP landing pad _written on it.

Running down the corridor they made good progress until, at the base of some stairs, an authoritative voice behind them said 'halt!'

Slowly they turned around, four guards were standing there, weapons dawn, a high ranking offier in front. 'Where are you going?'

'Securing the landing pad sir?' Frankis replied.

'You're guards?'

'Yes sir'.

The officer extended a gnarled finger to point at Hylus, 'where is your jacket?' They had left it in the pristine room.

'Ummm' Hylus tried to formulate a reply. As soon as he hesitated Frankis knew it was a lost cause, raising his gun, three bullets tore through the officers uniform, two were stopped by his armour, the third went through.

Georg, raised a las pistol and brought down another guard, the remaining guards, aimed and fired but the siblings rolled aside and fired back, one died instantly, the other managed to reach over and hit the wall alarm.

'Run!' Frankis yelled and they fled up the stairs, not bothering to keep themselves inconspicuous now they followed the signs, and soon were out on the landing pad, but footsteps were close behind them and Hylus was out of breath. 'Carry him to that ship', Frankis ordered Georg, 'I'll hold them off'. Georg nodded and hefted Hylus like a sack of manure, the ran off to the ship that was waiting, conveniently on the landing pad. Frankis took position overlooking the door.

Several pairs of guards came tearing through but he was able to pick them off, their bodies either falling where they were of off the edge. However more were coming now and he could no longer take them all out before he was forced to duck, now he was pinned by fire and as the next platform over was now also occupied and firing at him as well. Suddenly, with a loud bang, one of the guards head exploded. Looking over at the ship, he saw Georg firing from the entrance hatch. Cuttig his losses, Frankis sprinted, head bowed, toward the ship, he felt one bullet from an autogun hit his left shoulder but he carried on, just before he reached the ship, a las round hit his right thigh, yelling in agony he hobbled the last few metres before climbing up the entrance ramp and flopping into the co-pilot's chair. Hyls already at the controls he flew the craft away.

Knowing the cartel would be looking for their ship, they ditched it and made the last few miles on foot, Frankis had his arm around Georg's shoulder for support. It took them several hours before they made it back to the compound, where they found a very unhappy Dominik waiting for them.

'Not even two days', Dominik said, after the teams had debriefed individually. 'Not even two days and you have already started a civil war'.

'What?' Frankis replied from his cot, Katei had treated his leg as best she could and now he was resting it.

'Mye reported in just before you arrived', he explained, 'the cartel's two top generals are on the march. Jarek and Garno, Garno is leading operations against the gangs in this hive, while Jarek leads the bulk of cartel forces against the Rathe syndicate'.

'You're shitting me'. Georg said.

'I shit you not' Dominik replied, 'Jarek is Mye's owner, she is accompanying him'.

'But', countered Frankis, 'you have armed several of these gangs, can't they hold them off?'

'Not a determined, co-ordinated assault'.

'The next few rounds of the beast tournament are on hold and now it has been announced that he will not be presenting the prize, we can't get him there'. Said Katei.

'Hopefully they haven't noticed your drug sabotaging otherwise this would have been a complete failure'. Dominik commented.

'Look we didn't plan on...' Frankis tried to say after several seconds.

'I know', Dominik replied. 'But people will suffer for this, and they will not blame the cartel, they dare not, they will blame those who forced the cartel's hand, let us hope they do not learn it is us.' Several seconds of silence emerged before Dominik added, 'no use doing anything or fretting now, let us sleep and, by the Emperor's good grace, we may hear some good news in the morning'.


End file.
